The Chosen One
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: The wizarding world is in danger once more. All wizards turn to Harry and the aurors for help. Especially when Hogwarts becomes threatened
1. Chapter 1

**The chosen one**

The wizarding world is in danger once more. All wizards turn to Harry and the aurors for help. Especially when Hogwarts becomes threatened

Chapter 1: Birthday Fuss

Harry Potter had been a father for 14 years. He had had 6 children and was still madly in love with his wife, who was his best friend's sister

Ginny woke early on July 31. She had planned a big party for Harry, who of course he had insisted on not making a big fuss about it

"James" Ginny whispered "sweetheart, get up"

Ginny then moved on to wake up Albus, who slept in the next door bedroom "Al?" she opened the door but the bed was empty. Albus was already sitting on his desk doing something

"Hey mum" he said quietly "I'm doing something for dad"

"That's wonderful" Ginny said "I'll leave you to it then".

"But I thought we're supposed to help with the party?" Asked Al

Ginny nodded "but I suppose your brothers can help me for a while, until you are done"

"No, I want to do it" answered Albus "I've been waiting for dad's birthday for a while"

"Right" Ginny smiled "comes on then, we have a very long day ahead of us"

Harry brushed his hair with his hands tiredly as he climbed out of bed. He had promised Ron to go and help him at work even though it was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday daddy!" Paul came running through the door. Harry figured he had been waiting behind the door for a while so he could be the one to say happy birthday to him first

"Thank you P" Harry ruffled with the boy on the bed "where is mummy?"

Paul shrugged. That was odd, Harry thought. He gazed towards the baby's crib. Hannah slept soundly

He walked towards the baby and kissed her forehead. She woke up at his touch. Ginny's eyes gazed up at him. Her birthday was in two months time. She would be a year old next September

Harry picked her up as the eager baby started to cry. He rocked her for a while, as Paul watched him

"I think she's hungry" Harry told his son "come on". Paul followed his father to the kitchen where they were greeted by Lily and little Jack

"Happy birthday daddy!" Lily hugged Harry so tightly that he almost lost balance, annoying the baby

"Thanks" Harry hugged her back. Jack who was almost 3 ran just in time for Harry to catch him with his free arm

"I made this for you!" Lily said pointing at the table. Harry placed Hannah on the highchair and Jack on the table, next to the breakfast Lily had tried to make

"I helped!" Jack said excitedly as Harry tried not to chuckle due to the appearance of the eggs

"There you are" Ginny came walking into the kitchen, where he was already trying his breakfast. Jack and Lily watching him as he did. Ginny kissed Harry sweetly

"I have to go to work Gin" Harry mumbled gasping for air

"I was just saying Happy Birthday" Ginny said playfully

"No wonder you had so many kids!" said Ron annoyingly as he and Hermione entered the kitchen

"Ron!" Hermione hit him on the ribs "kids!" she muttered

Ron's eyes turned scarlet as the kids shared a look "where're James and Al?" Harry asked

Ginny didn't answer but winked at Ron "Ginny I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of this!" Harry complained. But Ginny placed a finger on his lips and kissed him again

"Go to work" she said "I'll see you later"

He and Ron left the kitchen quietly after that. Knowing Ginny, she would make a big party inviting everyone he knew

He couldn't concentrate at work, so when he arrived home, later that day he had expected a big surprise, but instead of that the house was deserted

"Blimley Harry" said Ron entering the house "Ginny took your word"

"She never does" whispered Harry at loud

Harry heard the front door opened an hour or so later. He and Ron had been playing chess

"Uncle Harry!" stumbled Hugo "Happy Birthday!" closely followed by Rose who was caring a big box "This is for you" she said handing it to Harry, who examined the box.

"You can't open it!" said Hermione "Not until tonight"

Harry's sons came in next. James hugged his father, and so did young Albus who gave his father a big wink

"Where is mum?" Harry asked Albus

"She'll be here" Harry smiled

Another hour passed until Ginny and the rest of the Potter clan came into sight. Ginny led Harry to the yard. His eyes folded. As he opened his eyes. He noticed all his friends smiling at him. Molly, Arthur, Teddy, George, Luna, Neville. Everyone was there

"Happy birthday dad" said James. Harry was so happy; he had to admit, even though he didn't even want a party

**Third HP fanfic, please review**

**A/N: Kids ages and birthdays are as following**

**James (14)**

**Albus (13)**

**Lily (10)**

**Paul (7) June 29th**

**Jack (2) August 14****th**

**Hannah (10 months) September 25****th**

**The kids are from my other story "Good Luck Harry"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The chosen one**

The wizarding world is in danger once more. All wizards turn to Harry and the aurors for help. Specially when Hogwarts becomes threatened

Chapter 2: The warning

The party had gone better than Harry had expected. He had gotten some special guests; even Kreacher on Hermione's request was in charge of the cooking

"Harry?" Ron asked later that night as the family sat in the living room. All the other guests had already gone home "are you all right?" Harry turned to face him; his children too were looking at him with puzzled faces

"Sure, don't get me wrong" he smiled at his wife "I loved my party, I just…"

"I think it's time for presents!" said Teddy who James had forced to stay "this is from me" he said handing Harry a small box "I thought you ought to have this"

Harry glanced at the portrait Teddy had given him. His father and mother stood holding each other; Lily pregnant with Harry, Lupin and Sirius crouched to the belly's level. Harry chuckled. They were smirking

"I thought you'd love it" said Teddy sweetly "dad would've wanted you to"

"Thanks Teddy" Harry hugged his godson

"This is from me and the kids" said Ron. Harry was holding all sorts of sweets from Honeydukes

"I didn't really know what to get you" Said Hermione "and since Ron chose such a childish gift…"

He gave him a sweater. Harry never thought Hermione would turn in such a maternal woman

"It keeps you warm and turns into a shirt, when it's hot" she said "very clever if you ask me"

"I made this for you, dad" Albus handed Harry a watch "it does all sort of extraordinary things" Albus had always proved to be quite a genius when it came to creating all kinds of artifacts

The rest of the presents consisted of clothes, but that night Ginny had a special one reserved for him

"Here" she gave him a small scrapbook. It had pictures of his parents, friends and children. Ginny saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek. She moved closer to him. She led him to the bed and took his glasses off

"Ginny…" Harry muttered as she kissed his cheek "I have to…"

"Shhh…" Ginny whispered. Harry closed his eyes without speaking

James woke up suddenly by the sound of a lightning. He walked towards the window. In the sky there was a dark cloud raising. He swore he could see a face forming on it… he watched it for a couple more seconds and then ran to his parents room

"Hey!" he said frantically "Wake up!" he knocked hardly, waking up Hannah who had started crying

"James?" muttered Harry opening the door; his son stumbled inside the room. Ginny was rocking Hannah who was sobbing

"Look!" he said opening the curtains. The cloud had disappeared and now faceless ones stood

"What?" asked Harry as he and Ginny stared at the sky

"There was a…" James whispered "face"

"A face?" Ginny asked "what do you mean a face?"

"A dark face, in the cloud" James repeated

Harry and Ginny looked at each other; absent mindedly Harry touched the lighting scar on his forehead

"Dad?" Lily stood at the door. Followed by her younger brothers "what was that sound?"

"You heard it too?" James asked her, Lily nodded

"Did you hear it?" Albus asked his parents. They remained silent

Later that night, as Harry and Ginny settled into bed once more, surrounded by their children, who had insisted on staying, with them for the rest of the night. They looked at each other, Harry's eyes fixed upon Ginny's who was stroking Jack's hair, spoke in whispered of what had happened, but James who had not been able to go back to sleep listened to the words "Dark Magic and Voldemot" and wondered what they meant

The next morning, Harry woke up, Jack's face was resting against his. Ginny held Lily closed on the other side of the bed, Al and Paul rested at his feet. James remained on the floor. Harry placed his son's head on the pillow gently and got out of bed. He placed a blanket on James's back and walked out of the room. He climbed down the stairs and searched for Reg; the family owl.

_Dear Ron:_

_I'm really worried. Last night James told me he saw something forming on the clouds. I think he suspects something. We need to alert the ministry, I don't think this is just a game. Ginny even cried. She never does_

_Harry _


	3. Chapter 3

**The chosen one**

The wizarding world is in danger once more. All wizards turn to Harry and the aurors for help. Specially when Hogwarts becomes threatened

Chapter 3: The boy who lived

James Sirius Potter felt his father place a blanket on him. He stirred a little but didn't open his eyes. At least not for a while

He walked slowly out of the room. He had decided to follow Harry to the kitchen, where he saw him send an owl to someone

"Dad?" James asked. Harry jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Work" Harry said simply. They stared at each other silently

"What was that?" James asked quietly "the face?"

"Dark magic" said Harry. He hoped James would drop the subject. He didn't

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" James asked. Harry's heart sank "I heard you and mum talking"

"Come here" Harry said offering him to take a seat next to him

He did as he was told. Dragging his feet

"Was commonly known as Tom Riddle" said Harry "he's the most famous dark wizard of all times"

James blinked "what happened to him?" he gasped "you reckon he did it?"

Harry smiled reassuringly "he's dead"

"So that means there is someone else doing dark magic…" Said James

Harry nodded

"So why are you and mom so worried?" James asked

"I'm an auror son" Harry said quickly "I have to worry"

James nodded. Harry smiled. He smiled back "be careful"

"I will" Harry hugged his son. James left the kitchen and headed to his room. For the first time in his life, he went through his trunk to find his _History of magic _book. Closed the door and sat on the desk. He started flipping through the pages; he knew he had heard that name before…

He stopped abruptly at a headline:

**The boy who lived**

**Harry James Potter became an orphan at the tender age of 15 months after both his parents were killed during Halloween 1981. James and Lily Potter were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and fought during the first wizarding war.**

**After their death, the Potters became a legend. Specially the boy who had been the only survivor of the Killing Curse. **

**A prophecy had been heard of the boy who would defeat the dark lord. And so Harry did. At the age of 17, he risked his life to restore peace **

**Harry is now an auror.**

James stopped reading. His father was famous. Right. He had been at Hogwarts for 3, almost four years and had heard tons of stories about his father during his school years. And there was a rumor among his classmates about Harry's part in the war. But apparently no one spoke of Lord Voldemort or the boy who lived.

**Lily will be attending to Hogwarts after the summer as she will be turning 11 on august 31****st**


End file.
